Guild Conquest/Land of Mist
In Guild Conquest, the Land of Mist is a section of the game for inter-guild competition, with guilds fighting to control lands that provide resources and provide chances for Hero Crystals. General Information All guilds start with 5 Land of Mist lands ready to explore. Once started, each land will have a maximum lifetime of 2 weeks, or 336 hours. By clearing lands of monsters, guilds have an opportunity to collect resources, increase their guild rank, and collect Hero Crystals. Exploring Lands In order to explore a land, one must be a guild officer or master. Upon confirmation of exploring, the land will spawn one or more monsters to defeat, and the 336 hour timer will start. Clearing Lands In order to clear a land of monsters, all monsters must be defeated at least 24 hours before the land timer expires. Once all monsters are defeated, the land will enter a 24 hour collection period in order to allow guild members to collect loot. If a monster should fail, another monster will spawn 24 hours after the first monster fled. If the land has multiple monsters, not all monsters need be defeated simultaneously (you can kill one monster, wait for the second monster to respawn, kill it, and then get the land after the collection period). On collection, the player will receive Hunter Points equal to the amount of stamina used on the monster, along with credit towards the "X Monster Collects" objectives in Hunter path if at least 200 stamina is used. Possible Monsters The possible monster(s) that spawn within lands are based solely on the average level of all players within the guild. The average will fall into one of several ranges, from which one or more monsters will be chosen, with duplicates possible. *Estimated Defending your Lands Once you have cleared your land of monsters, you will have a 24 hour collection period. After that, the land will cycle between a 48 hour Protection period, during which guild members can join in defense and fortify the land, and a 24 hour Vulnerable period, during which players in other guilds will have the opportunity to attack defenders within the land and attempt to steal it. In order to defend the land, the guild must have at least 10 defenders in the land when it switches to defense mode, otherwise it will disappear and be lost. One defender must be a player, but the rest may be footmen, built from fortifications. *Note: There are 2 timers on each occupied land; The top timer shows the remaining time of that land under protected mode (or conversely, T-minus before land is open to public attack); and the bottom timer showing the "life span" of that land before it disappear permanently regardless of players stationed there or the amount of fortification done. added on 2014-07-13 . Fortification While the land is in the Protected mode, players have the chance to fortify the land, and create non-player character footmen to take up defense slots. Each fortification action costs 25 energy, one wood, and one iron. Individual footmen are built when their energy requirements are met, and persist for the lifetime of the land (disappearing when the land expires or is stolen). Footmen may also be leveled up to increase their strength. Fortification also provides Engineer Points for players, and there is a Guild Achievement for constructing 10 footmen (i.e. 'Build' level, not increasing their 'Upgrade' level to 10). * **'Target Level' means your next level, not the current level. It covers either the 'Build' or the 'Upgrade' level. * Note: Any excess energy spent for a particular level DOES NOT carry over to the next. However, fortifier still will receive the corresponding Player EXP (and Engineer Points) with respect to the amount spent. * Strategy Note: Since all lands in Land-of-Mist are not permanent, it may be strategically better to just occupy the land until it expires, without spending precious energy to fortify it. Unless the status (Att/Def/Health) of defenders is generally weak and requires fortification to enhance & increase the chance of fending off attackers. added on 2014-07-13 for grammar 7-31-14 Health Multiplier When the land goes into defense mode, the defenders health is multiplied within the land. Land of Mist defenders get a health multiplier of 50x, including the effect of a health rune that is equipped at the start of the land, the abilities of any generals, and any guild bonuses to health (obtained from passing level thresholds in Health storage in the Trade Market). During the land defense While a land is in Vulnerable mode, defenders have the option to spend Conquest tokens on defensive guild powers, based on the powers they had equipped when the land went live. If the person taking the action can win a reverse duel against the player they are defending, they will receive Guardian Points that unlock items in the Conquest Path Shop. Actions taken against yourself have a 50% success rate, and Piercing and Resistance are not taken into account in these calculations. *Note: Smoke Bomb is unlocked through obtaining 50,000 Guardian Path points, so a player wishing to earn guardian points as rogue must first play other classes defensively to earn the smoke bomb skill. Attacking other lands When a guild has a land in the vulnerable phase, other guilds in their level bracket will be able to see that land, and attempt to conquer it for themselves by stunning all defenders within the land. Each land has a 1000 action limit for attackers to conquer the land; should that limit be reached, the land will no longer be attackable and will be retained by the defending guild. Non-damaging guild powers, like Polymorph and Confuse do not count against this action limit, but damaging powers like Whirlwind and Poison do. Attackers can freely switch between classes, allowing them the opportunity to use greater strategy, like poisoning an opponent before hitting with Whirlwind, or Polymorphing an opponent before attacking them. Each action taken on a land costs one Conquest Token, and if victorious can yield up to 3 Lumber, up to 2 Iron, 1 Conquest Experience, and 1 player experience. Tagging Lands When a guild officer attacks a land, they will tag the land, which places an indicator on the land that other guild members can see. Tagging the land has no benefits other than pointing it out to other members, perhaps to coordinate attacking a weak land or a land that has players worth higher conqueror points. A guild can have up to 4 lands tagged at a time, and lands are tagged automatically when officers attack. Guild Level Brackets Guilds are placed into different level ranges based on their Guild Level. Guilds are only able to see a selection of lands from other guilds in their range. Conqueror Points Actions that don't involve an increase in a player's attack power or an automatic win have the opportunity to grant the player Conqueror Points. This includes basic attacks for all classes, Whirlwind, Poison and Wound/Lacerate. Confuse and Polymorph will not give the attacker Conqueror points, as these skills boost the attack power of the player that casts them, nor will attacking a player that has been polymorphed give points, as it is a free win. Conquering Lands When every player in a land is stunned, the player who made the last hit on the land will steal the land for their guild. The attacker's guild will receive a land with the current amount of time left, which immediately starts a 48 hour Protection cycle. The defending guild loses the land and any benefits it gives, but does not lose guild experience. If the land was originally cleared of monsters, a new Explorable land will spawn, without a timer. If the land had been conquered from another guild, the defending guild receives nothing. *Note - "Sacking" Lands only applies to the now-defunct Land of Fire. The Guild Achievement Trophy for Sacking is currently unavailable, and conquering mist lands will not increment the counter. Benefits of Land of Mist There are several benefits from participating in Land of Mist battles. *The primary benefit is the opportunity to gain Hero Crystals from praying to Cassandra. The probability of receiving a crystal goes up as a guild controls more lands, up to a maximum chance of 95% with 10 lands. This opportunity resets at 12 Midnight, USA Pacific Time. *Controlling lands allows players in a guild to collect resources every day. Each Land gives some amount of Lumber and Iron, with the average yield being 2 times the guild level for Lumber, and 1x the guild level for Iron. Collection of resources also resets at 12 midnight, USA Pacific Time. *Progress towards many Guild Achievements can be made through attacking, clearing, and defending lands, both on an individual and a guild level. *Actions in many phases of Land of Mist will grant action points for Conquest Paths. Category: Guild